Users may be interested in learning more about what they are seeing or hearing when watching video content, such as a movie or television program. A user might write down a topic of interest and later enter keywords related to the topic of interest into a search engine via a web browser. Sometimes users may forget or lose interest in the topic by the time playback of the video content is over.